The Sound of Silence
by Lealah Lupin III
Summary: My first sonfic. Jigen's POV. I was in a kind of dark mood when i wrote this, so its kinda dark. PG-13 for language.


Disclamer: Yeah, I'm writing a fanfic while I own Lupin III. Only person I own in this is Lealah. Don't steal her, or at least ask if you're gonna. *Glares at certain 9th grade boy.*  
  
Description: Jigen's POV. My first songfic. The song is "Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. All you oldie music lovers will know who they are. PG-13 cause Jigen is a potty mouth. R&R please!  
  
Sounds of Silence  
  
I had a dream last night. I don't really know how to explain it. It was strange, like one of those dreams you have over and over again, but you never really get it. I hate those dreams. They piss me off, just like this one did. Then again, just about everything pisses me off nowadays. But this dream. . .it was different. I think it was trying to tell me something. I guess the only thing left to do is to stew about it, like I've done thousands of times before. Maybe then I'll get it.  
  
*Hello darkness my old friend,  
  
I've come to talk with you again.  
  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
  
And the vision that was planted in my brain,  
  
Still remains,  
  
Within the sound of silence.*  
  
In the dream, I'm walking down a dimly lit road. I have no idea where I am, but it doesn't really seem to matter. All I know is, I have to get there. Lupin is there, and so is Goemon, and Lealah, and that bitch Fujiko, and God knows they'll need saving. But I'm not running. Why? If I know they're in trouble, why don't I run? It's raining. Damn. I stop under a street lamp to ring out my hat. Then, the doors of the building in front of me are blown off their hinges in a bright flash of light.  
  
*In restless dreams I walked alone,  
  
Narrow streets of cobblestone.  
  
'Neath the hallow of a street lamp,  
  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp,  
  
When my eyes are stabbed by the flash of a neon light,  
  
That split the night,  
  
And touched the sound of silence.*  
  
When my eyes get adjusted to the light, I see what caused the doors to explode. Thousands of people with machine guns are shooting, shooting at Lupin. Every now and then, they'd stop, and signal to each other to try a new plan of attack. No one ever speaks though. They all seem to want Lupin dead. Why?  
  
*And in the naked light I saw,  
  
Ten-thousand people, maybe more.  
  
People talking without speaking,  
  
People hearing without listening,  
  
People writing songs that voices never share  
  
And no one dares,  
  
Disturb the sound of silence.*  
  
I climb to the top of the building where all the others are. There's a helicopter up there. They're all in it, but they won't take off without Lupin. There is a trapdoor leading to the room below, where my friend and all the other people are. As I throw it open, I see Lupin below. He's standing on a pile of stacked boxes so high that he could easily climb out if he wanted. "He won't leave. He says he'll kill all those people so he can prove to us that he can steal that scroll," Goemon says. Idiot thief. I start yelling to him. "Hey! Lupin! You'll never make it out alive! Just grab my hand and come on! Screw your damn arrogance, you moron!" I know he hears me, because the words I say echo across the room, even over the gunfire. He doesn't take notice though.  
  
*"Fools," said I "You do not know,  
  
Silence like a cancer growth.  
  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
  
And echoed in the wells of silence.*  
  
He just kept shooting. He wouldn't stop, to damn conceited. A voice comes over a loud speaker. "Listen to Jigen, Lupin. If you stay here, you're bound to screw up. Leave and we'll leave you alone. And then we'll catch you on the way out!" The voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it." Dammit Lupin! I don't want you dead, just in a pair of handcuffs! But if you keep shooting at my men, I'll have no choice but to give the order to kill you! I want you to stand trial before that happens!" Lupin just won't stop. One of the men shooting at him falls dead. The voice sighed. "I knew this would happen. That's why I've already written the death report. Take him out!" It seems to happen in slow motion. I'll never know where the bullet came from, but I'll never forget the way his prized Walther P-38 fell from his hands as he jerked around and fell from the box. Lupin was dead. That friggen loudspeaker is at it again. "I didn't want it to end this way Lupin. But it did. I finally defeated Lupin III! After all those years chasing him!" I can hear myself screaming something. He can't be dead. Can he?  
  
*And the people bowed and prayed,  
  
To the neon God they made.  
  
And the Sign flashed out its warning,  
  
In the words that it was forming.  
  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls."  
  
And whispered in the sounds of silence.*  
  
I woke up in cold sweat. Just like I always do after dreams like that. What does that dream mean? What is it trying to tell me? I can't worry about it right now though. I have to meet Lupin and the others at the Interpol headquarters. There trying to steal Zenigata's files on us, and I'm driving the get away 'copter. 'Copter? Wait a. . .Nah. Couldn't be. Well, right now I'll leave my dream in the sound of silence. 


End file.
